The invention is directed to the method of forming an expandable tubular fabric which may be used as a protective cover for bundled elements such as wires, cables, or other elements requiring protection or bundling, in areas such as automobile bodies, airplane bodies, pipes, houses, tunnels etc. The invention also includes the fabric structure and the method of forming the fabric.
Tubular fabrics used as protective shields are well known in the industry for use as indicated above. The majority of these shields are formed by braiding, however, others may be formed by knitting or weaving. Each of these referred to forming methods are relatively slow, and therefore, are relatively costly.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a method of forming an expandable tubular fabric which is both faster than known methods, and therefore, less costly.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a tubular fabric which is both expandable and longitudinally dimensionally stable.
Another object of the invention is an expandable tubular fabric formed by bonding the filaments or yarns forming the fabric in position.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an expandable tubular fabric in which the longitudinal yarns maintain their relative positions during expansion or contraction of the tube.
Another object of the invention is an expandable tubular fabric comprised of longitudinally extended yarns arranged about an accurate path and secured in position by bonding one or more helically wrapped yarns with their outer surfaces.
Another object of the invention is an expandable tubular fabric with an open structure, through which the internally carried elements can be extended.